ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Arcturus
General Arcturus is a minor character in ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu''. He was the Anacondrai General during the Serpentine Wars, and was banished to the Cursed Realm for his actions. Nevertheless his reputation was great enough that a celestial zodiac was named after him. Biography Spellbound Arcturus was General of the Anacondrai during a time in history when tensions were high between man and Serpentine. Upon hearing from Chen that the humans were planning for war, Arcturus believed they had no choice but to attack. He led the Anacondrai to victory in taking Jamanakai Village, thus starting the First Serpentine War. An alliance of Elemental Masters drove the Serpentine back to Birchwood Forest, but they soon countered with the aid of Master Chen and his cultists. Eventually, the alliance managed to defeat the Serpentine armies using the Sacred Flutes, sealing most of them away in underground tombs. However, Arcturus and the other Anacondrai Generals were put on trial - though they pleaded for mercy, Garmadon banished them to the Cursed Realm. Codename: Arcturus Decades later during the Nindroid crisis, Garmadon remembered facing Arcturus in battle, and Sensei Wu noted that a celestial zodiac had been named after him, but the two were unable to guess at the meaning behind the association of his name with the Overlord's project. Project: Arcturus was eventually discovered to be a rocket of the same name as the Serpentine. The rocket carried the Nindroids, and the Ninja into space, where the Overlord hoped to obtain the Golden Weapons. The Corridor of Elders The spirit of Arcturus was freed from the Cursed Realm during the Second Serpentine War when Garmadon was sent there to take the General's place. Upon being freed, they discovered Chen's imposter Anacondrai and cursed them instead, including Chen (who Arcturus denounced as an impostor, a cheater, and a liar). Arcturus and the other generals thanked Lloyd for bringing peace between humans and Serpentine before restoring Pythor to his original size as a reward for his newfound courage. Project: Arcturus ''' Project: Arcturus '''was a rocket that was used by the Digital Overlord, another Serpentine, and the Nindroids to retrieve what remains of the Golden Weapons. It is evident that either Pythor or the Overlord remembered him, and so named the rocket after him. Notes * Arcturus is the only seen Anacondrai to have green eyes rather than red. *Arcturus appears to use the same torso print decal as the 2015 Pythor Minifigure, only recolored in various areas. *While he was still alive, Arcturus had black and gold markings with a green gem on his head, like the other Anacondrai generals. As a spirit, however, Arcturus appears to have no markings on his head, while the other generals do. *Arcturus' name comes from a real star named Arcturus. *Arcturus is one of four/five serpentine whose name is mentioned in the show. The others being Pythor, Skales, Skales Jr ad in some dub Fangtom. *He and the other cursed Anacondrai generals are the only known ghosts to display the abilities of cursing mortals and making something (Pythor in this case) bigger/returning it to its original size. Gallery Court.png ArcturusBanished.png|Before the council ArcturusLeaves.png|Banished to the Cursed Realm. BowInRespect.png|Bowing to Lloyd BanishedGenerals.png ArcturusFace.png pl:Arkturus (Istota) Category:Serpentine Category:Ninjago Category:Generals Category:Characters Category:Characters without a minifigure Category:Ninjago: Rebooted Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Anacondrai Category:Banished to Cursed Realm Category:Serpentine Generals Category:Ninjago: The Tournament of Elements Category:Males Category:Ghosts Category:Characters turned into a ghost